Flow sweetly Hang heavy You suddenly complete me
by becstothefecsio
Summary: Used to be a one-shot called Here I come but I decided to turn it into a bunch of shots that revolve around Jesse and Beca dealing with long term relationship problems. (Title is lyrics from Hysteric by Yeah Yeah Yeahs.)
1. Chapter 1

Here I come.

* * *

Beca stood at the at the doorstep of the beach house she and her long-time partner have rented for the holiday. She watched her friends as they made their way to the shore then turned on her heels. She got inside the house and stretched. "Jesse?" she called loudly. She had no idea where he was. She hadn't seen him since the morning and they didn't talk, he pecked her lips when they ran into each other in the kitchen as everyone was having breakfast, grabbed the toast from her hand she made for him then got out of the house.

"Upstairs," he answered. Beca climbed the stairs then made her way to their bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to the door.

"Are you hiding out in here?" she asked as kicked off her flip-flops and jumped on the bed, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Nope," he shook his head. She felt him smile when she placed a very noisy kiss on his cheek.

"Where's everyone?" he asked.

"They all went for a swim."

"Okay," he nodded, leaning into her embrace.

"Chloe wants to us all to have a bonfire on the shore tonight," she said breaking the silence they got in and pressed her cheek against his.

"Bonfire?"

"Yep. Good ol' bonfire with ice cold beers and roasted marshmallows on sticks."

"That sounds nice."

"What's that in your hand," Beca frowned, noting how Jesse was clenching his fist. She reached for his fist and made him unclench it when he didn't answer. She bit her bottom lip, seeing what he had in his hand.

"Jesse, you don't need that—we don't need that."

He fisted his hand and sighed.

"Look, it happens," she straightened up and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I told you that I'm totally fine with it," she squeezed his shoulder. "Were you too drunk to not remember?" she playfully slapped him. He put a hand over hers and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her palm then interlocking their fingers.

"No, I remember," he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Jess, you shouldn't be making a deal out of it." She cupped his cheek and tilted his head to face her. "We had plenty of amazing sex over the years and also had our share of not so great ones. And there's always a reason; for instant last night, you couldn't last because you were really shitfaced. Don't beat yourself up about it. I mean, it's me, Jesse," she leaned in. "I'm one of those a cappella girls. You're one of those a cappella boys. And," she paused, sucking a breath before she continued. "we gonna have aca-children—well child."

Registering what she had just told him, Jesse let go of her hand and pulled away, turning around to hold her shoulder and dropping the blue pill from his hand in the process. "You're pregnant?" he grinned. She grinned back, nodding and kissed him back with passion matching his then laughed when he guided her to lay and the bed while he slipped his hand under her tank.

"When did you find out?" he pulled away and rubbed his hand on her stomach.

"A couple of hours ago." Beca ran her fingers through his hair. "You've been avoiding me and got up before I did—"

"—you went to the city to get a test?" he asked and she nodded.

"Chloe asked for a tampon this morning." He nodded when she paused. "I gave her a bunch then it hit me that I'm late."

"I'm sorry for not being with you," he stroked her cheek.

"Well, it's fine, especially, since the news is good enough for you to stop feeling bad and talk to me," she smiled when he placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"It's not just good it is the greatest news I've ever heard," he pressed his lips against hers. "I love you so much," he mumbled between kisses.

"You too," she said wrapping her legs around his waist as they made out on the bed.

"Are you nauseous now? Do you need anything?" he breathlessly said after he abruptly pulled away.

"No, I'm good," she assured him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her.

"You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure most pregnant ladies start to get disgusted by their significant other—do I smell fine," he sniffed himself.

"You're fine," she nodded.

"I can go shower if you want," he told her.

"Jesse," she sharply called as she tightened her hold.

"I'll shut up, okay," he leaned in and pulled her into a deep slow kiss.

"Hey, Bec," Jesse panted when Beca pulled away and started placing kisses along his jawline.

"Mhmm?"

"I—" he paused, stuttering a bunch of words that didn't form any coherent sentence.

"You wanna take the pill?" she sighed and rested her elbows on the bed. "Where did you even get it from?" she asked watching him look away from her for a second.

"Today when I went out. I walked down the shore. I ran into this old dude and started talking, you know?"

"Wait, you told to stranger about what goes on between us?" she asked in disbelief. "What's wrong with you?"

"He guessed it. I swear I didn't tell him," he held her gaze.

"So, he gave it to you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Jesse, you're fine. I shouldn't have let you come near me last night," she cupped his cheek. "But, I'm a sucker for drunk serenading," she chuckled, thinking about how he started singing Lady In Red to her as he and Bumper grilled meat for dinner. She wasn't even wearing red but it was fine.

Jesse started humming the song and smiled when she leaned up and pecked his lips. "Still not wearing red, but it's okay. Last night was okay."

"Would it be okay if I had it anyway?" he asked. "Half of it?" he arched an eyebrow when she rolled her eyes. Beca held his gaze for a while then sighed, "Jesse, you're very healthy and don't need it."

"I'm curious," he shrugged. "You can't tell me you're not curious to see if there's a difference. C'mon Becs," he had a hopeful look on his face as he tried to study hers.

"a quarter," she finally said.

"Huh?" he frowned.

"Not a half, take a quarter."

"Bec, have you seen it? I don't think I can split it into four pieces."

"I can try," she pushed him lightly and he got off of her. He dropped the small pill by the foot of the bed, it wasn't hard to find it. She brought it to her mouth then bit it into pieces.

"Bite half of it," she mumbled and handed him a piece that was big enough to be as much as the smaller ones that were in her mouth. "I'm gonna go wash my mouth," she hopped off of the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"You had it all, didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes, walking back into the room.

"Beca, it's 50 mg. Don't worry," he said as got up. "C'mere, wife," he grabbed her arm after kicking off his shoes.

She threw her arm around his shoulder then belly laughed when he dipped her before carrying her bridal style to the bed and sitting her on it.

"We're having a baby," Jesse exclaimed, tossing his t-shirt on the floor.

"Uh-huh," Beca nodded then grinned when he climbed on top of her and cupped her face.

"This is awesome," he took off her tank then laid her down on the bed. "This is the best fourth of July ever."

"Babe, today is the fifth," she corrected.

"Yeah but like it's the fourth of July weekend, you know?"

"Mhmm," she smiled when he crashed his lips against hers while rubbing his hand against her belly. He slowly moved his hand from her stomach to her shorts and unbuttoned them and helped her take them off.

Beca had her hand on his waist and began pushing his sweatpants down. "What's wrong?" she pulled way when she felt him tense.

"Nothing," he looked away from her and blew a breath. "It's just that I can feel my blood rushing."

"If you think you need some time to adjust to whatever it is that pill has done to you, I can wait," she cupped his cheek.

"No. It's all good," he sucked in a deep breath then looked back at her with a huge grin on his face. "Wow, your heart is beating really fast," Beca said when she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"With all the blood I can literally feel pumping through my veins, I'd say that's normal."

"Jesse, none of this is normal."

Jesse lifted himself enough so that he could kick off his sweatpants that she had already pushed down then threw a bed sheet over them.

He blinked, feeling a mild headache then gave Beca a small smile. "What's up?" he asked, noting the frown on her face.

"I'm just thinking of how I'm gonna explain to paramedics why I let my baby daddy take an ED med when he didn't need it."

" _Baby daddy_?" he arched his eyebrows and she shrugged.

"We've been together for 8 years. Married for 3 of those. And, you call me your baby daddy?" he said, mock hurt by her choice of words. "You hurt my feelings, wife, big time."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, throwing her arm over his shoulder and pulling him down. "Given the fact that you had it your way and knocked me up, I thought we'd shake things up and you'd have a brand new label. My bad," the deadpan delivery of her apology made him chuckle and stroke her hair. And, much to her surprise, she felt his erection through his boxer briefs against her thigh when he leaned in. He was hard and they haven't even start foreplay.

"Apology accepted," he closed the distance between them by placing a light peck on her lips."And, don't make it sound like I forced you into anything. We talked about starting a family and you were 100% in," he said as he nuzzled her cheek then reached for the hook of her bra and undid it.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" he pulled way just enough to face her.

"I'm not having second thoughts," she smiled when he grinned, lovingly looking at her. "Are we gonna spend the day staring deeply into each other's eyes?" she asked when he wouldn't tear his eyes from hers. "Not that complaining but we are celebrating," she ran her fingers up his torso.

"Right," he agreed. She could feel him grinning when he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply and slowly while he palmed her breasts. He tried not put much pressure on her boobs when she unintentionally bit him the moment he touched them.

He loved her tiny frame. She was all he ever wanted in a woman and decided earlier on in their relationship that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but didn't want to rush into marriage until he was sure she wanted it too.

"Jesse," she cupped his face. "I need you," she threw her head back.

All he did was kiss her and stimulate her breasts and it worked her up. She knew that her hormones had a hand in what was transpiring.

"Not yet, honey," he said into her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth and getting more excited when he heard her groan.

Jesse slipped off her panties and lip-locked with her while stimulating her clitoris.

"More," she pulled away, throwing her head back when he gave her what she wanted by stimulating both her boobs and clit. He watched her as she arched her back and let out a loud moan. He started to place kisses on her chest and made his way up until he found her lips. She was grinning when he pressed his lips against hers and responded with close-mouthed kisses to his hungrier ones.

Her arms soon were around his neck, pressing him against her body before she rolled on top of him while they still kissed. She was so caught up in getting off she didn't realize he was still wearing his boxers until she was on top of him.

He looked relieved when she took them off and tossed them on the floor. "Here's the deal," she grabbed his hard and stroked it.

"Mhm?" the hum he let out was throaty.

"You're not allowed to move. Understood?" she squeezed his dick and rubbed her thumb against the tip. He rapidly nodded then groaned when she guided him inside of her.

She started to rock her hips against his very slowly then pinned him down when he couldn't help himself and tried to sit up and take control. She exhaled and picked up her pace then let go of one of his arms to touch herself and soon enough they were both chasing after their orgasms.

Jesse dug his fingers in her waist as she cried in bliss and groaned as he came inside of her. He placed a kiss on her forehead when she collapsed on top of him.

"Jesse?" she looked up. "Am I imagining this or are you still erect?" she questioned. He was still inside of her and she could feel him.

"The pill is magical?" he arched an eyebrow.

"You're never taking it again," she climbed off of him. "This isn't normal," she reached for the floor and picked up his t-shirt and wore it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching her walk in steady steps to the bathroom.

"I need to pee and clean up. I'm not done with you," she said as she stepped into the bathroom.

Hearing her flush the toilet, Jesse sat up and stretched while ignoring the mild headache he had. "When will you start showing?" he asked, watching Beca make her way back to the bed.

"Second trimester?" she shrugged. "I haven't looked it up. I should start reading about what's going on inside me," she climbed on the bed.

" _We_ should," he nodded. "C'mere," he opened his arms for her. She pushed the bedsheet away and seeing that he was still erect, she scooted closer to him.

"Hey, Bec," he took her hand and paused when she nodded in response. "Ever heard of the Yab Yam position?"

"Is that a yoga move?" she frowned.

"No," he chuckled and brought her knuckles to his lips. "It's a sex position that I wanna try—"

"—okay, let's do it," she cut him off.

"You don't wanna hear what it is first?"

"Dude, I trust you," she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Help me get my head back in the game, first, 'cause unlike you, I'm not medicated and I need some effort."

"You've been extremely responsive to everything I did to you."

"Well, pregnancy hormones are the reason."

"I know," he grinned.

"Don't get too worked up about it," she patted his shoulder and got on her knees. "'Cause pretty soon, morning sickness will start and you won't get laid for a while."

"I'm fine, holding your hair back for you when you puke," he shrugged. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned in, initiating a long passionate kiss. "I'm looking forward to the late night grocery runs for your cravings," he mumbled between kisses.

"It'll be fun, you'll see," he added when she pulled away to take off his t-shirt.

"I mean your boobs are already great and all but they'll get bigger," he said before she pressed her lips against his.

"And gross," she mumbled.

"Nah," he pulled away. "Youll' always look flawless to me, babe," he grinned at her.

"That turned you on?" he arched his eyebrows, recognizing the look in her eyes. "Bec, we can't both be sappy. We need balance."

"Shut up," she sniffed, feeling happy tears in her eyes building up as she kissed him.

Jesse felt her get wetter as they kissed and touched her in her nether region before he pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes and get her approval before he did anything and she nodded.

He pecked her lips and withdrew his fingers then guided himself inside of her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"You okay with this?" he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"So, Yab yum in Tibetan means father mother," Jesse began to rock his hips and inhaled when Beca responded to him by rolling hers. "The male represents compassion and skillful means and the female represents insight and together they represent the primordial union of wisdom and compassion," he rested his forehead against hers. He expected her to throw in a sarcastic comment, instead, she nodded and kissed him. They fell into a slow pattern that neither one of them feared would become boring. They were enjoying the intimacy this position brought.

They heard someone climb the stairs but didn't react to it because, apart from the heavy breathing, they weren't making any noises and their room was at the end of the hall.

"Beca, are you here?" They heard Emily call. Her voice snapped them out of their bubble. They didn't get much time to react before she stepped into the room.

Jesse pulled Beca closer to him and used his body to cover hers.

"Holy crap," Emily placed a hand on her eyes. "I didn't see anything."

"I did," Benji exclaimed and held onto the wall as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry," Emily still her hand over her eyes, aimlessly reached for Benji's arm.

"What did you see?" Jesse felt Beca roll her hips and didn't know what to think. He just stared at her. "What, I don't want you to lose your hard on," Beca whispered. "My boobs, that's what he saw," she answered for Benji.

"The others were asking about you and if you were coming down to the shore," Emily said.

"Yeah, We're kinda in the middle of something," Beca said, feeling her cheeks burn, as Jesse began to slowly rock his hips.

"Benji do some ninja trick and disappear," Jesse pulled Beca closer to him. Benji nodded and pulled an impact smoke bomb and drop it before he and Emily ran out of the room.

"Not literally," Jesse shouted and got into a coughing fit when he inhaled the smoke the bomb left. Beca cupped his face when he was done coughing and brought him to hers, kissing him passionately and got him back into the bubble they were in before their friends barged in on them.

* * *

 _ **At sunset.**_

Jesse was holding Beca's hand as they walked towers the shore where all their friends were hanging around a bonfire.

"Look who are done fornicating," Bumper pointed at them with a beer can.

"We're married," Jesse frowned.

"Beca, catch," Chloe threw her friend a beer can.

"Thanks," Beca caught it and handed it to Jesse then caught the second one Chloe threw for her to catch and decided to just pop it open and hold it to not look suspicious.

Jesse eyed Beca, waiting to see what she was going to do. She looked up and shrugged before pretending to take a sip. "Can I have some? Thank you," he said and took it from her, taking a large gulp before he gave it back to her.

"Hey," she stretched out the word in mock annoyance, holding back a smile when he kissed her temple while grabbing her ass.

"I'm gonna go talk to Benji he looks he caught his parents having sex not friends," he said into her ear and stepped away from her.

"Men," Chloe dramatically sighed and handed Beca a stick before extending the marshmallow bag she was holding.

"I know right?" Beca blew a breath and took a marshmallow then followed Chloe and sat next to Emily near the bonfire.

"I'm really sorry," Emily apologized while she gazed into the fire.

"It's fine," Beca leaned forward to roast her marshmallow. "You'll get over it. I got over seeing Chloe butt-naked," she sighed. "Granted, she wasn't having intercourse," Beca reached for the chip bag that Emily was holding, grabbed a few and stuffed them into her mouth. "But she also saw me naked which I think is worse compared with what you saw."

"I really didn't see much," Emily shrugged, still looking into the fire.

"Your boyfriend did," Beca looked up to where Benji was sitting. Jesse was on his right and Amy was on his left, jamming to whatever it was she was listening to on her iPod.

"Yep," Emily nodded.

"I think it would be wise if avoided Benji for the next few days."

"Mhmm," Emily agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe said, taking a seat next to Beca and wrapping her arm around her waist before she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Get off of me Chloe, it's really hot and we're sitting next to a fire, for heaven's sake," Beca rolled her eyes.

"No," Chloe curtly replied and watched Beca as she started to make herself a s'more.

"What the fuck, dude," Beca said when Jesse came from behind and took the s'more from her hand. "I'm the pre—" she bit her tongue to stop herself.

Chloe sat up and arched her eyebrows looking between Beca and Jesse who stopped chewing.

"Why did you stop?" he gave her back the s'more. "Go ahead, say it. You're the perfect one," he winked then leaned in and kissed her. "My wife is so humble, it's crazy," he sighed, looking between their friends and he squeezed her shoulder.

Beca looked up and smiled when he looked down at her before making his way back to where he was sitting, across from her.

* * *

 **AN:** I read this prompt: "a story where Jesse and Beca are having sex and someone walks in but they just keep going at it." And that's how this shot came together. So, thanks, Person who asked me to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Postpartum difficulties and how to deal with them Jesse's way. 

_**AN:** No one asked for this. _

* * *

Beca Mitchell never thought a day would come where she would legitimately eat her feelings. She was telling herself that she actually needed the food in order to produce more milk for her infant but deep down knew that she was feeding her feelings.

"Hey, honey," Jesse greeted dropping his messenger bag on the kitchen island and rubbed her back before he walked to the fridge and pulled a pitcher to fill the glass he grabbed.

"Hi," she said dipping a marshmallow into the chocolate fondue that was in front of her.

"Evelyn is asleep?" he said noting the quietness in the house.

"Yeah, I just put her to bed," she told him. He placed the pitcher back in the fridge and brought the glass to his lips. "What's for dinner?"

"Order takeout, I didn't make dinner," she told him. "I thought you'd eat out since you've been doing a lot of that," she deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes in response, thinking back at all the times she stayed late at work and he wouldn't see her until the next day because he couldn't stay up and wait. "Are you sure you want to be eating that before bed, Bec?" he nodded at the kitchen island, she shrugged in response. "It's like a gazillion calories."

She looked up to glare at him.

"Besides, diabetes," he added worryingly before meeting her gaze and frowning at her expression. "Or not, I'm just saying... you should probably hit the brakes."

He noticed the change in her eating habits and was worried about her. He had known her for ten years and they had been together long enough to know she wouldn't take his concerns the wrong way but the way she clenched her jaw and got up said otherwise.

"Bec, is everything okay?" he cautiously asked watching her clean up after herself.

"Yeah. Top notch," she deadpanned and turned on her heels. "I'm going to bed."

Jesse drummed his fingers on the glass he was holding then sighed and pulled his phone to order dinner because being the sane man he was he wouldn't go after his clearly pissed off spouse.

* * *

He made a stop at their tiny little girl's nursery and watched her peacefully sleep. He stroked her cheek then leaned in and placed a small peck on her head. He was glad that she was finally sleeping through the night but also missed coming home _late_ and finding Evelyn wide-awake and ready to play until she would eventually fall asleep.

"I promise we'd hang out tomorrow, baby girl," he whispered, feeling guilty for spending so much time away from his family.

* * *

Stepping inside their bedroom, Jesse began unbuttoning his shirt as walked to the en-suite bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for sleep.

Beca felt him when Jesse laid next to her and heard him sigh.

"Everything isn't _top notch_ ," he softly said. "I'm sorry if what I said pissed you off." He rested his weight on his elbow so he was facing her back. "You never get mad over this sort of things." He paused not sure how to proceed. "It's unlike you to take things the wrong way… wanna talk about what's bothering you?" he asked and was met with silence. He placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it.

"I'm fine."

"Is this because I'm studying for a Ph.D.? You know your dad's right. I'm a freelancer, Becs. My career isn't the steadiest and I need to afford a good life for Evy and her future aca-siblings. Getting a Ph.D. and teaching in college would at least mean our kids could get free rides like you did."

She was supportive when he told he wanted to apply for a Doctoral degree and was really happy for him when he got accepted and even went with him on his first day. But ever since he started his second semester around the time of their daughter's birth he began spending a lot of hours in school and not enough time with her and their newborn baby.

"You and you stupid career," she mumbled and rolled over to face him. "Where am I in all this? Money isn't a problem for us." She sat up. "So don't pin your choices on Dad."

"I know it isn't. You work so hard to keep it that way. But it's not fair. I know for a fact that you will always make more money but it doesn't mean you have to be the one to always worry about making enough money. It's too stressful especially now that we've expanded our family."

"Not like Evelyn wasn't planned. We talked about having her and how we're financially stable and could raise a kid," she reminded him and rubbed her face then sighed.

"Just say it, Jesse," she told him.

"Say what?" he wondered in confusion.

"You found someone else and so you're leaving me."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Where did that come from?" He sat up.

"You hardly ever spend any time here anymore." She shrugged. "I can't remember the last time we fucking cuddled." She didn't mean for it nor could she control it but her voice was quivering and she hated it and hated that she couldn't push back the tears.

"No, no, no, no." He held her shoulders. "You got it all wrong. I love you and our little peanut so much and never had the thought of leaving you crossed my mind. I just have more courses this semester is all, Becs. I tried to cut some classes but I couldn't—not without having to study during the summer session."

He cupped her face once he got on his knees then pulled into his embrace when she started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, honey," he apologized placing a peck on her hair.

"It's just really hard, Jesse. Parenting a baby is so fucking hard," she cried against his chest. "And you barely help anymore." She pushed him away and punched him in the chest. "You fucking promised we'd split shit evenly and you broke that promise," she said behind gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you just mention it? Why did you keep it all to yourself?" he asked, getting a hold of her wrists.

"Well, you come home tired," she said sniffing as she willed herself to stop crying. "So, I just suck it up and do things on my own." She pulled her arms away.

"I remember the last time we cuddled," he told her. "Evelyn was barely a month old and fell asleep while you were nursing her. I came into the room and found you half-asleep and holding her against your chest with her chin on your shoulder waiting for her to burp so you could put her down. You weren't sure if she did at all burp 'cause you actually dozed off. I climbed next to you and took Evelyn from you when you held onto me," he fondly recalled.

"She's three months old now." Beca wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "We haven't cuddled in two months."

"And, it's my fault," he acknowledged.

"Can't put all the blame on you." She shrugged. "Why would you want to come near me? I'm not exactly _appealing_ anymore… I totally get why you'd go look elsewhere."

"Stop it with the leaving-you-for-someone-else nonsense," he said. "You know I wouldn't do that. I'd never disrespect you like that!" he said, annoyed and offended. "If I no longer want to be with you, which isn't the case at all, I wouldn't go behind your back and cheat on you. I would tell you how I feel and we'd go our separate ways." She was reaching for a Kleenex box and pulling some tissue to blow her nose as he spoke. "You need support and I haven't been proving enough," he figured. "Forgive me?"

"Don't make comments about what I'm eating it bothers me."

"Got it," he nodded.

She was vulnerable and he was an idiot for thinking things wouldn't change once she gave birth. Things were changing. And, he had to pull more effort in order to strength their relationship and not let the changes affect them.

Beca placed the used tissue on the nightstand then laid on the bed. Jesse watched her for a few seconds then got under the duvet, too.

He pulled her to him, rubbing her back as he held her close to his chest. He was fine waking up with a numb arm.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and cracked a smile when she looked up then cupped her cheek and leaned in kissing her. He didn't intend for the kiss to be anything more than a goodnight peck but feeling her tongue he opened his mouth and let her deepen the kiss.

It was passionate and hot enough to turn him on. She was pulling him closer as they kissed and he obliged flipping her so he was on top of her.

They hadn't resumed the intimate part of their relationship because Beca wasn't ready yet and he had to remind himself that it could be just a late night make out session.

"Talk to me, Bec," he mumbled pulling away to catch his breath. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to feel good," she told him. "I _need_ to feel good. But I'm not sure if I want to have sex yet."

"We don't have to have intercourse to make you feel good," he smiled at then leaned in.

* * *

"Jesse, it's not happening." She pushed the duvet aside so she could see him better. He looked up from between her legs looking like a freaking puppy.

"I don't get it. What I've been doing usually sets you off." He caressed her thigh.

"Well, it feels really good, Jesse." She shrugged. "It's not your fault I'm not able to get there." She sighed. "Now, c'mere so I'd take care of you."

He hesitated then obliged and felt bad for feeling so damn good while took really good care of him.

* * *

Jesse was the first to wake up. He used the bathroom then made his way to Evelyn's nursery hearing her fuss over the baby monitor.

He changed her diaper, the source of her discomfort, then took her with him downstairs hoping to find stored pumped milk because he wanted Beca to wake up on her own for a change.

He found a bottle and sighed a sigh of relief grabbing it to heat it up.

"Here you go, Evy," he said giving her the bottle and praying she wouldn't refuse it because she was still new to it. "You're too hungry to say no to it, huh?" he grinned. "But you're not happy about it, I can tell," he added rubbing his thumb against the small frown on her forehead.

Once she was done, he set the bottle on the kitchen island and held her against his chest while her chin rested on his shoulder and waited for her to burp.

She puked some of the milk he just fed her on his shoulder so he put her in her bouncer chair that Beca left in the living room and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Let's make Mama breakfast, shall we?" he said picking the bouncer chair and took her back to the kitchen with him.

* * *

"Why isn't Evelyn crying?" Beca asked as she entered the kitchen to find Jesse making pancakes while their daughter sat in her bouncer chair singing a string of vowel sounds.

"Hey, you're up!" Jesse said, tilting his head and smiling broadly at her. "Just in time for breakfast," he told her as he turned off the stove and turned on his heels.

"Wait, she let you feed her from the bottle?" Beca asked spotting the empty bottle on the kitchen island.

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling an orange juice pitcher from the fridge.

"She wouldn't go for it when I try. She starts crying until I feel bad and nurse her," she told him.

"I think she was too hungry to put up a fight. I mean she slept through the whole night without waking up for night feeds," he pointed out watching Beca pick their little one from her chair.

"You're finally getting used to human sleep hours, huh?" Beca said to her three-months-old daughter. "About fucking time," she added before she placed a peck on her cheek.

"Bec, want maple syrup on your pancakes?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," she nodded slowly tearing her eyes away from Evelyn. "Is it the weekend already?" she was asking as she placed the little girl back in her bouncer chair. Being on a leave, she lost track of what day it was.

"Uh-huh," Jesse affirmed. "It's nice today, wanna go out?" he asked filling two glasses of orange juice and placing them near Beca before he sat down next to her.

"Evelyn could use some sun," he shrugged.

"You take her out. Getting out of the house means having to get ready and I honestly don't feel like brushing my hair," Beca told him pulling the pancakes towards her.

"You know what? You should call the girls and have them over or if you change your mind about brushing your hair go out. I'll keep Evelyn busy and out of your hair for the day."

"I don't want to hang out with the girls."

He frowned. "Why, are you mad at them or something?"

"No, of course not, I just don't want to be near people." She shrugged busing herself with the pancakes. "I'll pump more milk for Evelyn for your day out and sleep some more, I guess," she added as an afterthought.

He was about to call her out on her behavior and how it's not okay to give up her social life then decided not to. He instead decided he'd get her out of the hole she had fallen into and made peace with staying in it—it was all his fault that she was feeling like shit.

"Hey, about last night," she paused to swallow. "I'm sorry for the shit I accused you of. I know you wouldn't cheat… it's just that I have a lot of time to overthink stuff. So yeah, I'm sorry," she apologized while eyeing the plate in front of her.

"I owe you an apology, too, Becs. I'm sorry I haven't been helping around the house. I'm sorry for thinking you'd be okay managing things on your own." He reached for her free hand and held it. "I'm sorry for misinterpreting your silence."

"You already apologized, weirdo," she told him and felt him pull her hand towards him causing her to lean over so he'd kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

"Dude, I'm showering," Beca said in annoyance when Jesse flushed the toilet and caused the water to run cold.

"Sorry," he apologized half-heartedly. "I put Evelyn to bed," he informed as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Read her a bedtime story," he informed drawing the shower curtain. "She wasn't very interested. But it's good that she hears my voice, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one that told you to read her a story," she said pulling her head away from the running shower to look at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said getting rid of his sweatpants and boxers. "I thought I'd scrub your back for you," he told her and climbed with her inside the bathtub and drew the shower curtains.

"So, I was thinking earlier," he said as he took the loofah from her hand and took her hand in his as he began scrubbing her arm. "We should totally go on vacation."

"Evelyn is too young, Jess," she told him.

"She's old enough. Just think about it, Bec. We'd go to Hawaii or somewhere in Mexico— anywhere warm and sunny—where I'd work on my tan and you'd bathe in sunscreen only to hide under a parasol. We'll dress Evelyn in clothes that would keep her skin safe from the sun and pair it with a ridiculous wide-brimmed hat," he was grinning as he thought about his baby girl at the beach.

"Where is all the food you keep eating going?" he frowned after getting an eyeful of his wife. She had a ravenous appetite yet she had already lost the baby weight.

"I thought I told you not to make remarks about my eating," she reminded.

"Right." He held her shoulders and turned her around so he could scrub her back.

"You barely have any free time," she noted, glancing over her shoulder.

"Spring break is around the corner." He paused. "Will you consider it?" he asked. She nodded in response. He smiled, leaning so he could kiss her cheek.

"I'm giving you a massage later," he told her. "You need it." He pecked her cheek again.

"Jesse, last night I wasn't feeling well. But I'm okay. You don't have to do any of this," she knowingly said.

"I know you're okay," he nodded. "I just want you to feel good," he explained.

It bugged him that he couldn't get her off. He always took it personally because it scared him to think that he wasn't doing a good enough job in the intimate aspect of their relationship.

* * *

Beca caved and agreed they'd go to the Bahamas of all places for his spring break because Jesse was annoyingly persistent and wouldn't drop it. She didn't want to go anywhere but he was behaving like a twelve-year-old over how much he wanted to go on a vacation that she felt like she was his mom not wife.

They were currently based in New York City which made the duration of the flight to the Bahamas relatively short. Evelyn only cried when the plane was taking off and setting down which was understandable because even as an adult it freaked Beca out.

"I'm so excited for Evelyn to swim," Jesse announced.

They waited until the evening and the water was warm enough before Beca let Jesse carry on with his plan. Their baby was old enough, true. But she still couldn't regulate her body temperature well enough so they had to be very careful.

"Don't let her swallow sea water," Beca reminded handing Evelyn over to her dad after placing a hat on her head.

"I know," he smiled at his anxious wife. He totally understood why she was on alert. It was an instinct and she couldn't help it if she tried.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked when Beca didn't get up.

"I don't feel comfortable swimming right now," she uneasily said. "And, I think I saw a paparazzo lurking around."

"Here swim in this," he said grabbing his t-shirt and tossing for her to catch. She had no reason to feel self-cautious over her body because she looked great for a new mom who didn't pull much effort into losing the baby weight.

"Wear it over your swimming suit," he suggested. "'Cause no way you're missing Evelyn's first swim."

She rolled her eyes then took off her dress before she pulled his t-shirt over her head while he looked around for the said paparazzo. He took pleasure in messing with paparazzi mainly 'cause it annoyed Beca and it was always fun to push her buttons. They were following _her_ around because she was a celebrity—despite the fact that he blew people's minds with the critically acclaimed music he had written for a decent amount of movies no one gave two shits about him: photographers wanted shots of his big time record producer/singer wife.

"Does it feel good, Evy?" he was asking as they got further in the warm water. She was waving her arms while looking around them and he took it as a yes.

He bent so she got wet and grinned when she got a hold of his face.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you," he assured her while placing a peck on her cheek.

"She likes it, Bec," Jesse grinned tilting his head to look at Beca who was standing close to him. She was fixating on their baby girl with an equally big grin.

"Hey, Bec, let's mess with her. Swim away," he suggested.

"Okay," Beca agreed.

"Evy, say ba-bye to Mama," Jesse said as he waved at Beca who took a deep breath before she jumped in the water.

Evelyn watched her mother swim away until she could barely see her. Jesse watched her expression change as she began to babble vowels.

"There she is," Jesse exclaimed when Beca came out of the water and was in the deep water. His grin grew wider when Evelyn babbled loudly matching the volume of his voice. Beca swam back to them and was tucking her hair behind her ear as she stood up when Evelyn threw herself at her.

"Miss me already?" Beca asked taking her and grimacing because she was all wet while her daughter was barely wet and worrying she'd cause her daughter to feel cold.

Evelyn was patting her cheek and happily babbling so she figured she was fine.

* * *

They played in the water until they felt it began to feel chilly and decided they got out.

"I'll change her into dry clothes," Jesse said to Beca as he followed her gaze and spotted the paparazzo.

"Whatever it is, don't do it," she deadpanned meeting his gaze.

"Relax, I won't do anything crazy," he assured her. "Not when Evy is with us." He had in the past done stuff that made her roll her eyes and sometimes even pissed her off.

For instance, he once got 'Single and ready to mingle.' Printed on a t-shirt that he wore when he went to get breakfast with Emily knowing paparazzi were definitely going to follow her around and made sure to take off his wedding band. Beca woke up the next day to a shit ton of calls from everyone in their life asking if it were true that they broke up.

Another time he got a gigantic fake tattoo on his shoulder of David Hasselhoff that he showed off when they went on a vacation to Hawaii.

When Beca was beginning to gain her stardom status and paparazzi began following her around, he decided to trail behind her instead of walking with her in a way he looked like he was stalking her in all of the pictures—he printed enough pictures he could fit into a scrapbook and gave it to her for Valentine's day.

He once wore Lord of the Rings Frodo's One Ring of Power Pendant that Beca gave him on birthday on his ring finger a couple of years before they got married. Beca got confused when people began tweeting at her asking if she eloped then gave him a piece of her mind after his mother called her over the phone and got tearful telling how happy she was that they finally tied the knot.—Jesse slept on the couch for a while after he did that.

"You better," she scowled at him. He smacked her butt as they walked back to their parasol.

"How did he know we're here?" he wondered. They didn't even tell their friends about the get-away.

"I made the reservation using my name: someone working at the hotel probably told him," Beca shrugged, grabbing a towel to wrap around her body before she weaseled out of the t-shirt.

Jesse grabbed another towel and took a seat, placing it on his lap before he sat Evelyn on it. Beca put the bag she brought to the beach next to him and looked through it for dry clothes for their baby girl.

"Evy is having so much fun," Jesse was saying as he wrapped their daughter in a towel patting her. "I mean look at her," he added while eyeing their blue eyed chubby baby girl.

"Give her some time, she'll find something to cry about soon," Beca sighed as she smiled at the sight of Evelyn holding Jesse's hand with both of her tiny hands.

She made sure to block the view so that the photographer wouldn't get a picture of her kid as her dad changed her clothes because it felt weird to let it happen.

"Jesse, what are you plotting?" Beca asked when Jesse went uncharacteristically quiet as he changed Evelyn into dry cotton clothes.

"Oh, you know, ways to get people calling us over whatever shit I do and gets caught on camera." He shrugged. "It amazes me that it still works."

"Well, one day something _will_ happen and everyone _will_ think it's one of your stupid jokes," Beca deadpanned as she dried her hair with a towel before she wore her dress.

"You love my _stupid_ jokes," he told her and heard her snort. "Even when you initially lose your mind," he added as an afterthought, thinking back at the times she really got mad over the crap he'd pull.

They gathered their belongings and began making their way back to the hotel.

"Hey, Bec, wait," Jesse said looking over at the sea. "Look, the sun is setting. It's beautiful," he was saying as he stopped walking.

Beca had Evelyn against her chest asleep and was rubbing her back. "Yeah, it really is," she agreed.

Jesse looked around for the paparazzo then walked a few feet away from where he was standing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This angle is perfect," Jesse mumbled. "We're taking a sappy picture."

"Um, okay," Beca said slowly.

"He's taking it for us," he nodded towards the paparazzo. "Now, c'mere, we'll find it later online."

Beca sighed and walked up to him.

Jesse placed her bag that he was carrying on the sand so he could wrap his arms around her waist then leaned in kissing her.

"Happy?" she mumbled, pulling away.

He nodded and pecked her lips before he hugged her and placed a forceful kiss on her temple. "I really love you, Bec."

"I love you, too, weirdo," she said back while rubbing his back with her free hand. "Cmon, he got his shots. Evelyn will wake up hungry and I'd rather be in our hotel room by then away from the lenses of a photographer."

* * *

"I still think we should put her between us," Beca said while biting her fingernails as she watched Jesse put Evelyn in her bouncer chair.

"Beca, she's fed, bathed, and exhausted from playing in the sea. She won't wake up at night. And even if she does we're not deaf, we'll hear her," he assured her as he straightened up and reached for the light switch flipping it off, leaving the nightstand lamp as their source of light along with the bathroom.

"You're right," she sighed.

"It's fine that you worry. You're her mom. It's in your nature to feel so protective over our little nugget. Just try to trust my judgment, okay?"

"I trust you," she told him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Do you think she'll grow up to resent us for giving her a really old name?" she asked.

"Nah, old names are popular nowadays, Becs. Besides, someday she'll ask why we named her Evelyn and will know how special the name is to you." He smiled at her. They named her after Beca's grandmother who was the definition of awesome and who also passed away a couple of months before they found out that they were expecting.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What do you want?" she asked.

"I can't casually stare at you without a good reason?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you look like you're cooking something, so what is it?" When he grinned it clicked in her head.

"Gross. Our three-months-old daughter is sleeping a foot away from us," she pushed him away from her.

"She's asleep and she's a freaking baby." He watched her walk into the en-suite bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I told you I don't want to have sex yet."

"I know. And I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I mean I miss you but I'm fine waiting. It wouldn't feel right if you're not enjoying yourself." He followed her into the bathroom. "I want you to feel good, Becs. An orgasm will make feel great."

"It's not happening, Jess," she said as she brought the toothbrush to her mouth. "I tried on my own a few times, it's just not happening."

"It's because you're stressed as fuck." He ruffled his hair. "It physically pains me that you haven't had an orgasm since we stopped having sex once it became uncomfortable when you were pregnant."

"Jesse, it's out of your hand. Stop taking it so personally," she said after spitting the toothpaste.

"I can't," he shrugged. "I can't stop thinking about what impact sucking at satisfying your needs would have on our relationship." He paused. "The other night you cried because we weren't cuddling anymore. I can only imagine how you feel about our sex life—or in this case lack of sex life."

"I didn't cry over cuddling. I cried 'cause I was feeling like shit. I just happened to be talking about _that_ when I cried." She turned on her heels and got a good look at him. She always thought he looked hot when he's pissed which made fighting with him a little hard since she'd rather be climbing him like a tree instead of arguing and right now wasn't an exception and they weren't even fighting.

She walked past him and grabbed his hand pulling him with her.

"If Evy wakes up, we stop, got it?" she said as she sat him down on the bed. He nodded and was about to speak when she said, "You didn't bring any condoms with you, did you?"

"No, I didn't think we'd need them. We haven't been using them a long time, Bec."

"If we do end up having sex tonight, we gonna need a condom. I'm not taking the pill yet 'cause it can affect my milk supply."

"I'll call and ask reception," Jesse quipped.

"Okay," she nodded and watched him reach for the phone and speak with the receptionist then climbed on his lap and started placing kisses along his jaw then neck.

"Says they'll bring us a few to our room," he announced after hanging up. He rubbed her sides then picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"We really don't have to have sex. All I want tonight is for you to enjoy yourself."

"I know." She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"No pressure here," he smiled at her then leaned pressing his lips against hers and pulling her into a deep kiss.

* * *

They took their time with foreplay so that Beca would get in the mood and only focus on what they were doing and how much she missed getting hot and heavy with her nerd.

When he gave her oral the night she had her little meltdown it felt nice. What he was doing right now, despite knowing that it was probably the same stuff he did before, felt heavenly and she actually felt herself building to killer orgasm. When what he was doing with his tongue felt like a lot and she wanted to push his head away she didn't: she missed the feeling she was experiencing and wanted to savor it. When she let go, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she prayed she wasn't loud enough to wake their kid up.

She was running a hand through her hair when she felt Jesse place a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Holy fuck, that felt good," she said, lifting her head to look at him. "C'mere." She reached for him. He climbed on top her and kissed her.

She pushed him gently, pulling away to catch her breath. He sat up truly enjoyed the blowjob she gave him.

* * *

"So, when exactly are you gonna let me anywhere near your boobs?" Jesse asked wrapping Beca in his arms as he recovered from his orgasm.

"When they stop leaking so much," she answered and held onto his arm, leaning against his chest.

"You could pump." He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Jesse, they hurt," she sighed. "Now that Evy doesn't wake up for night feeds they hurt even more."

"Sorry. I just miss your boobs." He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in.

"They feel okay right now," she told him. He didn't wait for her to say it before he sneaked a hand to cup her breast.

"Can I?" he said asking for permission to touch her nipple.

"Don't pinch so hard," she said, feeling his finger's gentle touch.

"Duly noted," he said.

* * *

Slowly he got her in the mood again and had the time of his life doing it despite the restrictions: He liked a good challenge.

"Jesse?" she moaned.

"Yes?" he answered not stopping what he was currently doing with his fingers to her boobs—the extra sensitivity made his touch feel overwhelming.

She reached for what's between his legs and took it in her hand. "I want you," she told him while stroking his erection.

"Can't be worse than losing my virginity on the pain scale," she added when he said nothing back, feeling his fingers touch her nether regions. "Or giving birth."

"Well, we won't need lube," he announced in surprise. "Wait, did we even bring lube?" he asked. "Should I call reception and ask for lube?"

"Jesse, just wear the condom and let's do this," she impatiently said despite how anxious she was over the whole thing.

He did what she said and was positioning himself in less than a minute.

"Ready?" he checked feeling her wrap her legs around him.

She exhaled then nodded, "yep."

"Okay," he said then proceeded to thrust.

"HOLY FUCK!" she exclaimed.

"Shush," Jesse shushed snapping his head to look at their sleeping daughter.

"Oh, God." She threw her head back.

"Do I keep going?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It can't hurt forever. Let's get this over with." She looked back at him.

"Wow, you make sex sound so special," he deadpanned. "You know we're supposed to be _connecting_ … _Making love_."

"I know you think you're funny and are trying to lighten the mood but just do me a favor and shut the fuck up 'cause you're not helping."

He snickered then pushed a little harder and heard her wince.

"You're such an asshole." She shook her head swallowing the pain. "Why do I put up with you?" she wondered.

"I'm an excellent lover," he answered.

"Don't say lover," she was quick to say then tilted her head hearing their daughter babble something waking up.

"We woke her up," she said when Jesse tilted his head as well.

" _You_ woke her up." He felt a light slap on his chest. "You're the one that shouted." He shrugged and again thrust with force.

"Ow," she exclaimed and slapped his arm quite hard.

"Wait, are we dabbling into BDSM, now, Becs? Is this your way of telling me you're into more than light spanking and wearing cuffs?"

"No," she answered.

"I feel like you are because you hit me I thrust hard and cause you some discomfort that you're _exaggerating_ then hit again… if so, I'm down with that," he shrugged. He was trying to get her mind off the pain so that eventually when they do have more aca-children she wouldn't be as scared of postpartum sex and remember his _bad_ jokes instead of the pain.

"Chris Rock, everybody," Beca deadpanned making him aware that she knew what he was doing.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked because they were still having sex and she was clearly not enjoying it.

"No. It's uncomfortable," she told him with a sigh. "I expected the pain to last longer, to be honest." She looked back their kid. "I hope this discomfort doesn't last long."

"You'll get your groove back soon enough," he confidently said. "And dominate me, Mr. Gray." He winked.

She shook her head and said, "Okay, get out of me before I strangle you with my bare hands."

He nodded and pulled out, leaning to kiss her and grinning when she kissed him back. "I'm gonna go take care of this," he nodded down at his erection before climbing out of the bed.

He grabbed his boxers and made his way to the bathroom while Beca wore back the t-shirt she wore to sleep as well as her panties before she climbed out of bed to pick Evelyn up from her bouncer chair.

When he came back, his daughter was laying on top of his wife.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered.

"She's falling back asleep," Beca whispered as she gently ran her hand over their kid's head.

Jesse climbed next to her and pulled the covers over them then watched Beca gently place Evelyn between them.

* * *

Next day, Beca woke up early on her own. Seeing it was still early and that most importantly Evelyn was still asleep, she decided to go back to sleep. Hugging her pillow, she thought back the paparazzo from the day before and figured that she'd go online and see if he did post the pictures.

She googled herself and found the pictures. The quality was decent despite the fact that he was taking them from a distance. She guessed he had good lenses.

The pictures were sweet and for once she didn't really care that they were an invasion of privacy because the precious moments with their grinning baby in the water were captured and Evelyn looked adorable. Jesse's idea of letting the paparazzo take a sappy of them resulted in some pretty cute pictures, too.

Jesse, idea, and paparazzo were in the same sentence and she didn't want to at least roll her eyes... _weird_!

She took some screen captures then put her phone back on the nightstand, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep again only to hear Evelyn wake up less than five minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

A not-so-drastic change.

* * *

Grocery shopping wasn't just a chore that they had to do twice a month: shopping was a trip that rarely didn't end in an argument—disagreement, at least— but usually it would be a silly pointless one over brands or whether or not they really needed enough juice pouches to fill a freaking bathtub. Except this grocery trip was testing Beca's patience and will to keep her mouth shut when Jesse would drop things that didn't belong in the cart of two adults pushing thirty, parents of a one year and three months old.

"Nope, not that," Beca said once Jesse reached for the mac and cheese.

"What do you mean _not that_?" He frowned shaking the packaged meal.

"It's not healthy," she told him to which he scoffed.

"Cmon, Bec. It's mac and cheese. We're not gonna start making it from scratch every single time we gonna have mac and cheese, are we?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we are. We're getting old and as much as I hate to admit it _we need_ to start watching what we eat."

"Well, I just had a checkup and I'm totally fine therefore I will get this mac and cheese and you make healthy mac and cheese," he said dropping the box in the cart.

She picked it and put it back in the spot where mac and cheese were kept. "Better be safe than sorry," she deadpanned.

"Jesus, Beca," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Jesse, you can't keep eating Hummus on pita three times a day just because it's the first thing you saw in the kitchen!" She was holding the Hummus and pita bread as she spoke.

"Why bring Hummus into this? Hummus is very nutritious."

"That's not the point!" She tossed the food in the cart.

"What is the point then?" He glanced at their daughter who sat in the cart watching them.

"You're not a nineteen-year-old anymore that's the point, Jesse."

"I'm not?"

"Do not get sarcastic," she warned.

"Okay, take it easy, Bec," he said nodding at Evelyn who was witnessing their _little_ argument. "I'm sorry for using sarcasm." He held his hands up.

She exhaled then nodded and they slowly got back to the task at hand.

"I don't agree with the age restrictions over the food I should be eating but I respect your opinion, Becs," he said breaking the silence they got in.

"It's not _my_ opinion, it's facts," she said in irritation.

"I frequently exercise, Bec, and as I said before my last checkup says I'm very healthy. I don't need to start counting calories."

"Oh my God, I'm not asking you to start counting calories!" she exclaimed louder than she intended and caught people's attention in the aisle they were at. She was very irritated with him and he was pushing her buttons with the shit he was saying. "I'm just saying you should be careful 'cause it's very likely you get some chronic illness when you grow older," she lowered her voice as she spoke this time. "Excuse me for caring about your health," she mumbled next.

"Beca," he called with a sigh.

"No, I don't wanna talk about this anymore," she decided because she was getting seriously angry. "Just keep in mind that I won't take care of you when you're old and sick," she added in a voice their kid wouldn't hear before she went to grab vegetables.

Beca didn't even like to eat healthy because healthy food didn't taste as good as the unhealthy kind but she was trying to keep it healthy and she expected more from Jesse and that what truly pissed her off.

* * *

Beca got home from work around seven-thirty pm, exhausted from the long recording session because she and the artist she was working with weren't seeing eye-to-eye.

She smiled hearing Evelyn laugh and walked to the living area to see her kid getting one her dad infamous 'Tickle Attack.'

"What are you doing, weirdos?" she asked dropping her bags on an armchair.

"Momma," Evelyn exclaimed weaseling out of her father's hold and running up to Beca.

"Hey, Evy," Beca greeted picking her up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Evy was getting bored with Beauty and the Beast, can you believe that? Beauty and the Beast? So, I figured I'd tickle some sense into her," Jesse told Beca.

"Would it kill you to wait until she's old enough for your movies?" Beca asked while Evelyn kissed her cheek.

Jesse nodded rapidity in response. "I'm not gonna let the fact that Evy genetically inherited your lack of interest in movies stop me from educating her."

"You mean getting her coloring books and teaching her how to write by educating, right?" she questioned sighing.

"Both those things plus movies because movies are important," he firmly said.

Beca snorted putting Evelyn down and rubbed her neck in discomfort. She walked to the kitchen to heat the lasagna leftovers because she was starving.

"Tough day at work?" Jesse asked stepping into the kitchen to find Beca resting her head against the fridge door after she pulled a beer.

"I have a head-splitting headache," she sighed. "Four hours in the studio yet we couldn't agree on a single thing," she added straightening up and rubbing her forehead.

Jesse took the beer from her to open it so she wouldn't have to get the opener. He took a sip from the beer then handed it back to her.

"You know when nothing seems to work?"

"It's called a creative block, honey." He wrapped an arm around her waist while she placed the plateful of lasagna in the microwave. "Give it some time it'll pass," he said and placed a peck on her temple.

"It's not that," she shook her head. "The kid I'm working with doesn't trust me."

"What is wrong with this person?" he asked. "Do they know how very likely they would end up getting nominated for a Grammy because of you?"

"She thinks that because she made one EP that got her a record deal she could tell me how to do my job. I listened to it: it's has a lot of soul to it but still a sloppy EP made by a twenty-one-year-old."

"Well, drop out of the project," he suggested with a shrug. Beca had made a name for herself as an acclaimed record producer and her bosses loved her because she was a money machine.

"My boss thinks she's got potential and asked me to mentor her," she sighed. "I'll figure something out with her eventually. It's just frustrating," she told him while rubbing her temple and bringing the beer to her mouth.

"Have you tried hanging outside of work?"

"Nope."

"You should like take her out for lunch to break the ice."

She rotated her neck feeling his fingers on the back of her neck giving her a rub. She glanced at the sink and spotted a bowl that Jesse had had mac and cheese in for dinner and the sight instantly put her in a shitter mood.

He barely ate from the lasagna she made because he didn't do _tofu_ lasagna.—she knew it didn't taste as good as the lasagna that they both were used to but she was really trying to get used to healthier options, vegetarian lasagna was an attempt at that— Why he couldn't see that his eating habits were shitty was beyond her and it pissed her off.

"I'll try that once she's back in town for her next session in a month."

"Bec, you're really tensed," he told her feeling the tension knots under his fingers. "Don't let work do this to you."

"It's not Work," she shook her head, pulling the plate once it was done heating up, and walked away from him, taking a seat on a stool.

"What is it then?" He leaned against the counter.

"Well, work is part of it. It's annoying that Megan is being a little bitch but I'm not worried about work." She shrugged.

"And the other thing…" he trailed off.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said after a beat as she brought a forkful of lasagna to her mouth. She really didn't: He'll be all ignorant and she'll get angry over his ignorance.

"And why not?" he wondered.

"Because I _don't_ want to talk about it."

"I do." He straightened up. "Tell me." He grinned opening his arms and bending to pick Evelyn up once she joined them in the kitchen.

"Let's just say that because I'm aware of how likely you'll end up spending the night on the couch it's best not to. Trust me."

"One night on the couch is nothing. Bring it on, babe," he nodded for her to talk. "On second thought, let me put Peanut to bed first," he added. "Evy, say goodnight to momma." He pecked Evelyn's cheek as he walked towards Beca.

Beca wiped her mouth then turned welcoming her baby girl in her embrace. "I'll come read you a bedtime story once I'm finished eating, okay?" she said feeling Evelyn kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

"We should get a soundproof door so we could get loud and not scar Evy," Jesse said closing the door behind him. "And by loud I don't just mean sex noises," he added clapping his hands together as he walked.

"Jesse, please, don't push it," she told him as she stepped out of the bathroom after she finished removing her makeup.

"I don't want you to go to bed irritated." He watched her pull her hair up in a bun.

"I hate that you wouldn't eat healthy," she told him. "I don't want you to be dealing with consequences of your eating habits but you don't seem to care and that pisses me off. You're clear on where you stand on the whole thing so there's no point in arguing which is why you're going to drop it right now."

He eyed her while she talked then said, "okay."

It wasn't the word she wanted to hear but it was what she expected.

"Hey, invite the girl you're working with over for lunch or dinner," he suggested. "What's her name? Megan?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Invite Megan over. I'm sure hanging out with Evelyn and I would make you seem more human and if she's intimidated it'll break the ice for sure."

"She's not intimidated by me. She doesn't trust me and wouldn't listen to anything I say. She's a stubborn pretentious little shit!"

"Okay," he slowly said. "Well, whatever is her deal, I think hanging out here is a great icebreaker," he shrugged.

"I'll think about it," she told him and climbed on the bed then sighed when Jesse jumped on the bed and rolled on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Intervening," he said leaning to place a peck on her lips.

"Jesse, get off of me," she scowled.

"You're getting a Tickle Attack," he declared and proceeded to tickle her.

"Jesse, stop," she said, holding back a laugh. He ignored her. "Oh my God, please, stop," she was laughing at that point because he knew where she was ticklish the most and went for it.

"Plead all you want. Not gonna stop this intervention," he shrugged, tickling her harder.

* * *

 _A month later._

"What are you watching?" Jesse asked dropping on the couch then kicking off his shoes. "The Discovery Channel?" he added once he took a good look at the TV screen.

"A documentary about Dolphins," she informed bringing her glass of wine to her lips to take a sip while she caressed Evelyn's hair who was busy playing with the app Beca had downloaded for her on her iPad.

"I got you the stuff you asked for," he said pulling a bag that had the dried fruits in it.

"Thanks," she thanked him, pecking his cheek.

"What, I don't get a welcome hug, Evy?" he asked.

"She's busy popping balloons," Beca informed him glancing at the screen of the iPad. "Found her a skill building app on the Apple store."

"Well, she likes it enough to ignore her father," he noted then got up.

"Going to the kitchen?" Beca guessed. He nodded. "Get me a bowl?" He nodded again.

He brought her the bowl and set the beer he got for himself before he went to change into sweats.

* * *

"Whatcha got there, Evy?" Jesse asked taking a seat next to Evelyn who was tucked into her mother's side still popping balloons.

She babbled under her breath something he didn't understand as she focused on the game.

"Let me see?" He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Bec, Evy has a really good hand-eye coordination," he informed tilting his head to look at Beca. "Beca, are you crying?" he asked hearing her sniff. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she told him wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "It's just the movie," she nodded at the TV screen. "I'm fine," she repeated, placing her glass of wine on the coffee table.

"What is it about Dolphins that made you cry?" he asked glancing at Evelyn who had lost interest in the iPad and was climbing in Beca's lap attempting to comfort her.

"The dolphin just gave birth to a pup," she told him welcoming the hug from Evelyn.

"Aw," he coed watching the pup swimming on the TV. "It's adorable." He still didn't get why it would bring her to tears.

"Yeah, it is," Beca agreed, placing a kiss on top of Evelyn's head and feeling Jesse wrap an arm around her and pull her to him.

* * *

"Evy is asleep," Beca announced glancing at the kid curled up in her arms.

"You finish your movie. I'll take her to bed," he said holding her shoulder as sat up.

Beca placed a peck on Evelyn's head before she headed her over to Jesse.

Evelyn sighed and he held her close to his chest as he climbed up the stairs. He tucked her into bed and left the door ajar before going back to the living room.

Beca was chugging down straight from the bottle of wine when he sat down. "You're gonna wake up with a headache," he said grabbing a handful of nuts.

"It's the weekend." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and leaned against the couch while fixating on the TV.

"We should definitely take Evelyn and go see a show with Sea animals," he suggested while eyeing the documentary that was still playing as he threw an arm over the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"JesseIwannaababy," Beca blurted out turning to look at him.

"Huh?" He tilted his head, having missed her words.

"I want to have another baby," she told him.

He sat up. "I distinctly remember you telling me no aca-children until Evy is like six or five over and over again until I accepted it. You yell it at me in the delivery room— that was _the moment_ I accepted it."

"I know what I said," she deadpanned. "I changed my mind." She took a sip of wine.

"Um, can I know why?" he wondered.

"This stupid documentary keeps rubbing how awesome newborns are in the face of the viewers and I fucking agree and I want one," she said in quivering voice before she started crying.

He scooted closer to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't fucking know!" She sniffed. "Is it too soon to have another kid?" she asked. "I shouldn't be asking you. You want us to have a fucking soccer team." She punched him in the shoulder.

"I do want more kids but don't exaggerate. Eleven is a lot. I'm fine with a basketball team," he told her and smiled when she chuckled.

"Five is still a lot, Jesse."

He wiped her cheeks and said, "It's not too soon."

"Should I be having more kids with _you_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"You eat junk and will wind up dead due whatever chronic illness you'll suffer from. Frankly, I don't want my kids to live to see that happen." He wanted to roll his eyes at her words but didn't because she was clearly dead serious with her drunk rambling.

"If we start trying now I'm guessing you'll get pregnant in a couple of months."

"That's generous," she snorted because he really was very confident and it annoyed her.

"Okay, two to four months, happy?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sounds reasonable," she nodded.

"Evy will be well over two by the time you give birth. They'll grow up close in age and will play together and enjoy the same games mostly."

"Then hate each other when they're in their teens," she grinned and he was almost sure it was the wine that caused it.

"Evy will be an awesome big sister," he said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'd love it if we started trying for another kid tonight but I think we should talk about this when you're sober and aren't emotionally compromised." He took the empty wine bottle from her hand and glanced at the TV screen as he placed it on the coffee table.

"Okay," she nodded grabbing the dried fruits and diving into them.

"Now I know how to talk you into having more kids," he said leaning back against the couch sighing happily.

"We won't have five children, Jesse. I don't want to even think of what it would do to my body."

"Our ancestors did it," he shrugged.

"Our ancestors were oppressed and making babies was part of their job description that is marriage," she mumbled as she chewed. "Oh, I almost forgot. Megan is coming over for dinner tomorrow. We have a session this Monday. The label flew her over today to avoid delays 'cause I think there's a storm or something."

"Okay," Jesse acknowledged while wondering if there was a link between the oppression of women and inviting the girl that Beca was having major artistic differences then dismissing the thought.

"Her mother is tagging along," she continued after swallowing.

"We'll hit the grocery store in the morning instead of evening," he figured. They usually did their bi-weekly grocery runs in the evening.

"It's the weekend, Jesse, I don't want to put on clothes to go buy fucking grocery in the fucking morning," she whined groaning.

"I'll do it," he quipped reaching for her. "You don't have to come."

"Fine," she mumbled as he pulled her to him. "Just don't let our grocery turn into a pile of junk by the time you get to the cashier," she added as she snuggled up to him while he spooned her from behind.

"Don't worry," he said and reached over to grab the remote seeing that the documentary was over and deciding to put the basketball game he had recorded on the DVR and never got around to watch.

* * *

Beca groaned waking up with a hangover. She rolled in the bed and laid on her stomach burying her face in Jesse's pillow that smelled a lot like him.

She felt the familiar sweet taste in her mouth that was her body informing her of the puke she was going to project and ignored it until she felt her stomach twist only then jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to throw up.

She emptied the content of her stomach then showered before she went downstairs. It was nearing noon and there was no sign of Jesse nor her toddler. There wasn't any new grocery either. She texted him asking about his whereabouts because she didn't want to worry.

He texted her back telling her he'd be home shortly and was just stuck in a traffic jam.

She made herself some hangover food and forced herself to eat it then popped a couple of painkillers and went back to bed.

* * *

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Jesse greeted once Beca stepped into the kitchen as he unpacked grocery.

"Hi," she said as she leaned down to peck Evelyn's head while the little girl ate her lunch.

"What took you so long?" she asked glancing at the counter where he had placed the grocery bags.

"I went to Long Island to buy veggies," he told her.

"Long Island?" Beca frowned. "There aren't any around in Manhattan?"

"Well, I went to the store with the most positive feedback on Yelp," he said. "It has five stars," he shrugged. "They deliver but I wanted to go check it out. They claim they have the best organic vegetables and fruits in New York."

"Organic?" She looked into a bag.

"Yeah, you say we gotta eat healthy."

"Doesn't mean we have to eat _organic_." She looked up. "Organic is expensive, dude."

He rolled his eyes. "Could you just appreciate the gesture?" he wondered looking into a bag and grabbed an apple. He washed it then handed it to her. "This is me wanting to live a long healthy, _for the most part_ , life," he said gesturing at the food he bought that included the junk. "Our kids won't have to live through me dying due to a chronic disease."

"Ugh, that really happened?" she grimaced biting into the apple. He nodded. "The crying and all?" she checked. He nodded again. "I was hoping I dreamt _that_."

"Well, did you mean it? Do you want another kid?" he asked.

"Evy is young, Jesse," she said, tilting her head to look at their daughter who was now playing with her food.

"Yeah," he agreed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then again, they'd grow up close and age which has its perks," he added.

"And we did agree on two kids max when we talked about expanding our family."

"I never agree to having just two kids," he reminded. "I just said that I can roll with two kids only. You know I want more," he clarified and resumed unpacking the grocery he bought. "So, you wanna wait longer before we give Evy a sibling?" he asked after a while of silence. "I'm fine whenever, Becs," he shrugged.

"I still wanna think about it. I mean the idea of our only two kids, 'cause _that's how many we're having,_ growing up close in age does sound appealing."

"And babies are so adorable, Bec!"

"Ugh. I barely remember the pain of bringing Evelyn into the world and I don't mind doing it again, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he firmly said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. "Wanna know why?" She nodded and leaned against his chest. "The pain is worth having a tiny human being who would look up to you and love you unconditionally." He placed a peck on her temple.

"Either than or those who had had more than a baby are a bunch of crazy women and no one is stopping them because then humankind would cease to exist," he went on to say.

"I think it's a little of both," Beca sighed smiling at the look of enjoyment on Evelyn's face as she played with her lunch and made a mess.

"When will our guests be arriving?" Jesse asked as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Around seven." She turned around to face him.

"It's one thirty now," he told her after checking his watch. "I'm following Gordon Ramsay's recipes for tonight so I should start now, therefore, you're gonna go find something to do and leave me alone so I won't mess up."

"Wow," she stretched out the word.

"Put this girl and her mom in a food coma is my plan," he affirmed. "I want to impress them. If dining with us doesn't make her trust you with her life after I don't know what would," he shrugged.

"Yeah, having my sweet hubby cook a food-gasmic dinner will definitely guarantee that," she sarcastically said.

"No, silly." He rolled his eyes. "It's just the setting. Make awesome food to impress is how I roll. I'll impress 'em with my cooking and charm them and you'll show them how awesome you are and how much of an idiot this girl is for not trusting you with her career... and life."

"Don't be too charming. I've had it with girls crushing on you." She lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Beca, I can't help it. My aura shines bright and attracts." He shrugged. "It's out of my hand that I'm charming."

"You're so full of shit," she said playfully slapping him. " _Shine bright_ in the kitchen. I'm gonna take Evy and give her a bath then nap together."

"Nap? You just woke up."

She shrugged. "Thanks for buying the organic veggies and fruits I really appreciate it. I appreciate the gesture." She leaned up and kissed him. "It's really hard to talk myself into eating a salad when you're having tacos." She sighed seeing a panicked look in his eyes. "Relax, healthy for the most part, _not the whole time_. I'm not a health freak," she told him. "All I want is that we don't eat unhealthy all the time."

"I can do that," he smiled. "I mean it'll be fun to try and make healthy versions of unhealthy stuff that we will pretend is all right and talk ourselves into eating." He shrugged.

"Thanks," she sighed, glad he was agreeing with her. "Evy, are you done eating?" she asked tilting her head to witness Evelyn dropping the cup she was drinking from.

"Oh uh," Evelyn said looking at the cup that was now the floor with its content spilled.

"It's okay, Evy," Beca told her walking to her and picking up the cup. "Are you still thirsty? Do you want more water?" she asked gesturing at the cup and making a drinking gesture.

"I'll clean it up," Jesse said watching Evelyn shake her head.

"And I'll clean _her_ up." Beca put the cup on the kitchen island then picked Evelyn up from her chair.

* * *

 **AN:** I have thought of two more topics that I could write into one-shots. So, expect two more shots. Suggestions are welcomed. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
